Turn of Phrase
by LibraMoon
Summary: She didn't receive a quirk. She never became a hero. Yet, Katsuki cannot take his eyes off the omega, that basically despises him. It's not that he blames her, it's just that he cannot stand not having her. ABO dynamics. Genderbent!IzukuxKatsuki Rated M


**Author claims no rights to Hero Academia or any affiliated license. Thank you! Warning, Rated M. GenderbentIZUKU!xKatsuki. ABO**

OoOoOo

The first time they meet again, it's been over a decade. Time has done incredibly little to mellow out an Alpha like Katsuki Bakugou. However, it had done much for Izuku Midoryia, who was sitting in a conference room with him, and three other heroes.

For what, he didn't know. Yet, he knew the quirkless loser that Deku used to be. He had lost contact with her, before he knew her secondary nature, however. It was clear the woman with the arched brow and displeased look on her face, was an Omega.

A rather nice smelling Omega, that appeared to have as much enthusiasm at seeing him, as a person about to have all their teeth pulled.

"Well, well, if it isn't fucking _Deku_." He grinned, slightly maliciously.

"King Explosion." She replied evenly, not bothering to look at him for longer than necessary.

His grin widened, appearing more threatening than anything else.

"'King Explosion' , huh? Is that anyway to greet an old friend."

Green eyes speared him slightly, and he found himself slightly riled at her reaction.

"I hardly would call us old 'friends'."

"You two know each other?"

He nodded.

She snorted.

"Unfortunately."

Crimson eyes narrowed at her.

"Fuck off."

"Can't," Izuku quipped, looking equally annoyed. "I have a contractual obligation to be here."

"What?"

"I'm here for work."

He gloated privately, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I see you finally got a fucking clue about not being a hero,"

The Omega looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

"And I see your quirk evolved!"

He could sense the trap, but the way her appearance seemed to radiate adorable Omega had him distracted.

"What?"

"I am so amazed that you can master explosions _and_ be this much of a Jackass. Whew! That _is_ a super-power."

His crimson gaze widened, and he made a lunge for her, only to pull back at the last possible moment, when Iuzku appeared bored instead of afraid.

"Are you done having your Alpha power trip now?" She asked, looking more annoyed than anything. "Or do I have time to grab a cup of coffee and be back here in fifteen?"

There is a snicker from the other side of the room, and Katsuki glares at them, highly offended.

"What the fuck do you do again?"

"Speak our language better than you," she retorted.

He snarled, and Izuku bared her teeth.

"Fucking Bitch."

"Self-absorbed Jackass!"

"You already called me a jackass," he hissed.

"It bears repeating."

"Seriously. What. The .fuck. Am I here for?"

She drew a deep breath, sighing heavily as she opened her notebook, the one on her lap that he had ignored until now.

"I am part of 'OmegaRelief',"

His expression turns calculating and he looks her up and down.

"The Porn?"

Deep green eyes meet his, and she sighs again. Izuku rubs her temples and prays for patience before she stabs the Alpha with her pen.

"Yes, the Adult Erotic Company."

"Porn," He grins then all teeth, like a shark. "Nice job there Quirkless."

She raises a brow.

"High class stuff for the 'oh so noble' Deku. Don't you get tired of writing trash?"

"I've never had to write trash before, but then again they asked for a piece on you, so I will let you know how everyone feels when it's over."

He reared back snarling at her again.

She snapped her teeth in open challenge.

"Could we please get on with this?" A tired voice came from the right. Izuku blinked, and smoothed down her unruly curls, smiling sheepishly at the other heroes in the room.

"Of course, Mr. Todoroki, Ms. Jiro, Ms. Tsyu."

Bakugou ignores the strange irritation that grows over the shitty ass Deku not smiling at him like that.

"As you know, I represent 'OmegaRelief'. We publish and distribute Adult novels and materials for unmated Omegas that are going through their heats."

The explosive hero scoffed, low in his throat, but Izuku ignored him. He didn't care for that much either.

"We contacted your respective agencies because recent polls have shown that you are the most popular heroes to…" She gestured with her hand, rolling her wrist slightly. A faint flush on her cheeks. "Um… go through the time with."

"What?"

Katsuki sneered. "She means a bunch of Omegas are getting off to us every month."

Izuku glared at him, looking vaguely put out. Then she beamed at the other Alphas.

"You bring a great sense of comfort to many during a trying time."

"Wow, did the company make you practice that one?"

"No, but maybe they should have offered me courses in Chimpanzee, so that I could keep up with you."

"Bitc-"

"As I was saying," the Omega continued, cutting the explosive hero off with a pointed look.

"I have been tasked as one of four writers, to create novels and some manga about you. To help Omegas that are-"

"Horny as fuck and want to rub one out or jerk one off."

He knew he had a slight victory, when she mimicked a hissing cat, with the way she snarled at him. It was oddly, a little cute… For a shit-piece like Deku. His gaze did trail up and down her figure, covertly. She had filled out a great deal since he had seen her last. She was no longer the gangly little thing she had been. All knobby knees and elbows.

"You do, of course," she hissed, at Bakugou, "have the right to refuse. However, I implore you to know that you help a great number of people-"

"Get off."

"That is not only what-"

"It's fucking porn Deku!"

"Its _Erotic Art._ "

He scoffed loudly.

"Yeah, okay. 'Art'," he said with air quotes.

"Fine. _Literature_. And, if it bothers you so much, then just say no!"

"I will not! Don't fucking tell me what to do. Fuck you!"

"Not even with _his_ dick," she bit out jerking her head toward Todoroki who went perfectly still.

They both were breathing hard, irate with the presence of the other, and years of pent up aggression was boiling to the forefront. However, Deku couldn't have known that the half-and-half bastard was a sore spot for him. She couldn't have known that stating she wouldn't have Bakugou at all, was somehow very upsetting to the Alpha.

Even though he didn't fully understand why.

"Asking us to do fucking porn, a-"

"Ribbit," Froppy, the heroine interrupted. "I'll do it. I don't know much about this sort of stuff. But if Omegas are in pain and need…er… relief, I'll help.

Izuku's entire demeanor changed, and her scent was no longer clouded with anger, it was sweet with relief and gratitude. It tickled at Katsuki's nose, and he nearly rumbled at it. He blinked, realizing that he clearly wanted more to do with the Omega he used to torment in middle school.

The one that looked as if she were about to spit on him if he moved wrong.

Well, he always had enjoyed a challenge.

"Really?" The Green-eyed woman asked hopefully.

The female Alpha nodded, assured that this was just another way of coming to someone's rescue.

"Thank you! Now, I will need you to sign this contract, and your agencies have left this completely to your discretion. Your writer with be Hatsumi Mei, she is a spunky Omega that-"

"Are all the writers Omegas?"

Izuku blinked, a cold green gaze turned back toward Bakugou. He could see the dislike written all over her face, and it made him grin.

"Yes."

"Are they all quirkless?"

" _No_." She bit out, more frostily than even Todoroki had ever managed. The Half-and-half Alpha actually seemed vaguely impressed.

He leaned closer, putting his elbows on the table, and smiling widely.

"Are you one of the writers?"

She narrowed her gaze at him once more, clearly annoyed.

"I already said I was."

"Then I will do it," Katsuki declared loudly, "But only if you write about _me."_

The green-haired Omega's mouth fell open and she blinked in shock. She recovered and snapped her notebook closed.

"I think I'd rather die." She replied, utterly serious.

Bakugou allowed his teeth to show then, sharp and clearly Alpha.

"Well, consider yourself dead and welcome to Hell, Deku."

She protested, almost violently, as he snatched the notebook with the contracts from her hands. It was almost like middle school, all over again. He hummed slightly as he signed his name, crossing out some man by the name of Iida Tenya and jotting in Izuku Midoryia for the writer.

"You can't do that-"

"Just did."

"It's not legally binding!"

"I'll call my agency. Just how popular of a choice am I Deku?" He asked, knowing full well as the number 2 hero that he was damn well wanted.

She pressed her lips together, looking decidedly unhappy, before schooling her features into neutrality.

"Over ninety-five percent of readers polled, have suggested they would like material featuring the 'Explosion King'."

"Ninety-five." He repeated, looking smug. "Seems like a high number to walk away from, or for 'OmegaRelief' to lose, because you are being unprofessional."

"Me?" she nearly hollered indignantly. "You-" Her finger was out, almost jabbing into his chest across the table. There was a storm in those deep green eyes, and Katsuki couldn't look away from it.

He actually felt attraction for Shitty Deku, the quirkless Omega.

"Okay." She snarled after a moment. Taking several deep breaths. "If you want me so badly, you'll _have_ me."

The Alpha was dearly hoping that was true.

OoOoOo

"Anyone but him!" Izuku said, throwing down a stack of papers onto her boss' desk with a huff. She was livid! How dare that condescending Jackass of an Alpha-

"You're doing it."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she stared at him in open mouth shock.

"No!"

"Then you're fired," he said, looking bored as he sipped his coffee. As if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Fine!" She said out of reflex, preparing to stomp off once more. "I'll do it!"

"But before you do that, you might want to cover up a bit." He mentioned, tapping his nose slightly with his free hand. "You don't smell as upset as you're pretending to be."

She froze, delicately scenting the air, and she could place the indignation, and underneath that was excitement and eagerness.

Old eyes watched her carefully.

"He the one?"

Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head in defeat.

"Yeah."

"Hm. Well, ninety-five percent of our customers would agree with you."

She made a soft sound in her throat.

"Yeah, I guess there is that."

Her boss set his cup down, and shuffled the papers she had slammed earlier.

"Don't worry, if he touches you without permission, I'll break his legs."

"You say that about everyone." She muttered gloomily.

"I _mean_ it about everyone."

OoOoOo

He stared at her from across a cramped little office. Deku's hair was pinned up, and it gave him a chance to admire her slender neck. There was no other Alpha scent on her, and he didn't see a mate mark… so…

"How does this work?" He asked, boring his gaze into hers, when she looked up.

She glanced to the side and then back down.

"I write some scenes that readers might find plausible. And I need your dialogue to give the 'authentic' experience."

He'd give her some authenticity right here and now. The desk looked very sturdy…

"Like what?"

She blinked, and looked slightly surprised that he seemed interested in it at all. Most heroes were likely embarrassed.

"Oh, well, for example. Let's say you saved someone, from a villain," she gestured toward her wall, which had what appeared to be several rough sketches pinned to a story board.

"For the omega, sex is a very mental thing. They want passion, and attraction. Lust, tempered by affection. Call it the main driving force of our secondary nature."

He could tell she was about to ramble, just like she did in middle school, but his attention was focused on her wrist as she pushed hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So, my job is to make a story they can easily fantasize about. One where the hero, you in this case, comes dashing in to save them. Maybe they intrigue you, so you stay to talk to them. And then get swept up into a night of passion."

He swallowed, smelling wistfulness radiating from her, and it made his mouth water slightly.

"What's the omega's name?"

She blinked at him.

"What?"

"In the story, what's my Omega's name?"

"I don't have one yet." She admitted. "Today we will work on some things you might say in a given situation. If it's alright with you, I will record some of these for notes at home."

Part of him twitched to life a bit behind the fabric of his pants.

"You want a recording of me, saying 'erotic' things, to take home? You could have just fucking admitted all of this was a ploy to get me to-"

She snorted.

"I want you to bend me over this desk."

Katsuki's mouth snapped closed at her unexpected interruption.

"And that," she said, lobbing a pencil at him, "is why we need to come up with dialogue. Staring at me stupidly does not get an Omega to gush slick. So, there might be things you say, that I will use in later situations in the novel. Hence, the recording, allows me to add it verbatim."

His voice took on a husky and more dominant note.

"Bend you over and what? Claim you? Drag my hands down your side, and rip open that little blouse, so I can see all the sweet skin you're hiding from me?"

His crimson gaze trailed down to the button up she was wearing, it looked as if it could do with a good tearing.

The Omega flushed, and he could scent the change in air. The slight arousal… from both of them.

She cleared her throat, grabbing a new pencil, and leaned back a bit. Putting space between them.

Fucking tease.

"That was good. But could you please be a little more… demanding. Oh, dear lord, I have to ask you of all people to be more demanding."

He grinned at how put out she sounded.

"Now, when you, feel so inclined," Izuku started, with pink still high on her cheeks. "What are key phrases you say during the act."

The Alpha snorted.

"You mean when I hold someone down and fuck them, what do I say?"

She nearly rolled her eyes at him, but nodded.

" _Izuku,"_ He started, in a suggestive tone.

The omega froze, and slowly her eyes drifted from her notebook to the Alpha in front of her. So, she wasn't as unaffected by him as she claimed. The mere thought of that had him purring. He leaned his elbow on the table and supported his head with his hand.

"It's mostly a lot of growling." He finished, watching as she blinked for a moment, and then started jotting things down. Her pencil never wavered. But he could smell that he was rattling her.

"Favorite position?"

"Missionary."

The Omega sighed, looking exasperated once again.

" _Real_ favorite position?"

He was slightly surprised she could tell he was lying. He could be that kind of guy. He wasn't, of course, but he could have been.

"Doggy."

"Elevated or not?"

"What?"

She glanced at him from her notes.

"Do you like them on two surfaces, so the body is angled slightly downward more, or just on a flat surface? Like a bed, the carpet,-"

His gaze instinctively moved toward the carpet in her office.

"-the ground outside. What?"

"Elevated," he answered truthfully, "But more resting against me."

He wasn't certain if the noise of approval she made was for the story, or the vain hope that she was picturing herself stuffed full of his-

"Okay, are you a biter? Screamer? Hair puller?"

His crimson orbs lingered on the way her hair was done up.

"I could pull some hair, from time to time. If the Omega likes it."

"Ah, okay." She made a thoughtful face and went back to jotting down some notes. And it looked as if she were starting a quick sketch. "Let me know if you need me to get the dolls out."

He gave her a look that suggested he would blow up her office if she was making a joke.

"Not _that_ kind, they are for modeling purposes. If you want to be described in a certain pose or for the cover art."

He didn't look convinced, but let the matter slide.

"So, give me a fantasy that you have. I could maybe work that into the novel, and that will give some realism to your words."

"Well, in middle school-"

"I don't write underage, it is prohibited."

He glared at her.

"I meant, _my_ fantasy in middle school."

"Oh, sorry, go on."

"It was that an Omega would come to my house, in heat, begging for me to do anything I wanted with them."

Izuku listened, but did not look enthusiastic about it.

"That's really hard to relate to from the Omega perspective. It's not a _bad_ idea, but if we take your Heroism into account, it might come off as a bit…. Rapey."

Now it was his turn to be utterly confused. How was it 'rapey'? They were coming to him, not him dragging them back to his lair like a damn villain in a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Well, what was your idea then, fucking Deku?"

She glanced at her notes and then back up at him.

"What if you were injured, and the Omega took care of you?"

The mutinous expression on his face told her that he was not a fan of the idea.

"Like I'd need some fucking in-heat omega to come kiss my gaping wounds."

She did roll her eyes then.

"Okay, Omega secretary with the hots for you?"

"What is this, cliché hour?"

"Oh, like yours was any better."

He thought for a moment, and then moved his gaze away.

"What about… an old school classmate?"

Izuku paused.

"Well, I mean, we would have to de-age you for part of the novel."

"Yeah, but you remember what I was like, so you're the only fucker qualified to do it."

Her expression darkened.

"I remember."

Damn that was the opposite of what he was hoping for.

"An old school mate, who runs into me. One that maybe I didn't know was an Omega at the time."

Her hand clenches at her pencil a bit harder, but she takes the notes down.

"Maybe I see her again, and I really want her."

He leaned in, until their personal bubbles were close to gone. But he refrained from touching Deku in any way.

"I write for male and female Omegas. It might not be a 'her'."

"The scent of _that_ Omega just does things to me, and I can't help but think of all the ways to take them. Claim them. Have them screaming my name."

She wet her lips, pupils slightly wide as she tried to avert her gaze back to the paper.

"What… what would you say to them?"

"You should let me fuck you."

She bursts out in startled laughter, and the tentative spell between them is broken.

"That's it? 'You should let me fuck you'?"

He doesn't get angry, but he is very curious. He was as straightforward as any Alpha could be. But somehow that did not seem to do much for Deku.

"What would you say, then?"

Her eyes fluttered, and she placed the tip of her eraser to her mouth, watching him for a moment.

"Well, I am an Omega, so the role is different," she admitted casually, but her gaze locked with his. "But I would say something like 'Sink your teeth into me, Alpha'."

That same part of him now stands at half-mast, at the nearly wanton expression on her face as she says it to him.

"Would you let me?" He asked roughly, hands splaying on her desk.

She jerks her head downward.

"In the novel? Sure, whatever you want."

She cannot meet his gaze the rest of the hour.

But his eyes watch her, without straying.

OoOoOo

Izuku splashed water on her face in the women's restroom, trying to cool the heat from her cheeks. It was so embarrassing, to lust after the guy that made your life hell in middle school. Then again it was over a decade ago.

And they had changed….

NO! No, this was still Katsuki Bakugou world-renown jackass and king of all haters of the 'quirkless'. She wasn't going to go down that vicious spiral again and-

The door swung open, interrupting her thoughts. Mei looked a little pale as she caught Izuku's gaze in the mirror.

"Just a head's up. Froppy's novel his going to have to be changed to _Hardcore_ BDSM. With possible dub-con, non-con warnings."

Green eyes blinked in surprise.

"Really? She seems so tame."

The pink haired woman shook her head rapidly.

"That is the absolute _last_ word that should be used to describe this Alpha."

The golden eyed woman took a moment to shake herself out of her stupor.

"How's King Explosion?"

Izuku glanced to the side, then back, fighting for what to say.

'He's… straightforward."

"Ah, that's easier to work with then, right?"

She didn't feel that way.

"Yeah."


End file.
